


Twisted Man ( Harry Styles Rapist story )

by hazzalover_me1996



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Psycho Harry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzalover_me1996/pseuds/hazzalover_me1996
Summary: Harry Styles Is known for being a criminal and  is a wanted sex offender, who is  known for killing his victims after raping them, he use to be a sweet and  nonviolent person but as he got older he lost that sweet  and nonviolent image and is now LA's most wanted.





	

Harry Styles was known for being a sweet and nonviolent person the type of person that any girl would want to date but after  his 22nd Birthday, that all changed. Harry's mom was completely devastated that the boy she raised to be sweet and nonviolent,took a tragic turn and now he is the most wanted man ever in LA... Harry is wanted for 2 counts of rape and 2 murders, when the  girls that used to like him, find out that he is wanted for rape and murder it breaks their hearts and completely scares them.


End file.
